Venture into the Second Music Room
by gwen.i.troski
Summary: We all know what goes on in the Third Music Room... what about the Second Music Room then? What goes on there? Just a little hint, it IS a MUSIC Room, for crying out loud.
1. Perfectly Normal

**Venture into the Second Music Room**

**A/N: Errrr... what should I say... um. Hi. I know this ain't my first fanfic, but it is my first anime fanfic. So... without further ado, please enjoyyyyyyyy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Chapter 1 Perfectly Normal

We all know what goes on in the Third Music Room in Ouran High School, a school that is defined by, one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. Prosperous people have too much time on their hands, and thus, the Ouran High School Host Club is about these handsome men (and a girl) that have time giving hospitality to lovely ladies who also have time and profit off them. Yes indeed, and they hold their club meetings in this very room every day after school.

And today was just like any other ordinary day, the Host Club played hosts to rich teenage girls with fantastical dreams of their 'dream types' of boys.

Like… the princely type, for instance.

'Oh. My beautiful princess, your eyes are like sapphires that twinkle in the night sky. Windows to your soul, and a pure and refreshing one that is, let me delve into those pools of crystal, mon chere.'

The girls immediately started hyperventilating, blushing madly at Tamaki's shower of compliments.

While on the other side, our little devil twins are up to a little mischief… as usual…

'My heart burns with envy every time our twin maids bathe you, Kaoru. I should be the only one allowed to touch your body…'

'Hikaru, stop, people are watching', Kaoru blushed as Hikaru closed in as if they're ready to kiss.

'KYAAAAAA!! YAOI!!!!!' The girls have popping hearts in their eyes, hungry for more twin-cest acts…

'Girls, it's such a waste not to see their budding forbidden love every second of the day. But that can all change now, if you buy our new collection of host club collectable cards! With each of our hosts in their best poses, with extra personal details printed at the back… They're limited editions!'

Ah…the cool and collected Kyouya, whose glasses gleamed as the girls rushed towards him like bees with honey, just to place an order.

Speaking of honey, we see our sweet loli-shota senior with our wild senior on this side of the room, chatting amiably with the girls, (Of course, with Hunny doing the actual talking, and Mori doing the blank-stare), whilst certainly not forgetting the delicious treats.

And lastly, our favorite hostess, (gender hidden), the natural host. Haruhi, scholarship student, also known as THE commoner, was currently chatting to some girls in the most casual way, oblivious to the squeals of 'Kyaaaa! Haruhi's so cute!' Well, mind, 'he' IS a natural at hosting.

So you see, things are perfectly normal for the Host Club.

Perfectly normal for the Third Music Room.

But one may wonder… what about the Second Music Room? What goes on there? Is it as perfectly normal?

* * *

Moving to the Second Music Room… we see the glorious double doors with golden handle… and it's shaking…? It looked like something's about to blow…

'Where is the ENTIRE STRINGS SECTION?' Akira exploded, literally, when she saw the empty chairs of the orchestra.

Ah… yes. It is, after all, a Music Room. Something 'musical' should be going on. The school orchestra was having their rehearsal, wait, trying to have might be more accurate. The Music Department of Ouran High School. It is quite a large department, consisting of very diverse branches of music. In Ouran, there are mainly two sectors in the Music Department- the Classical sector and the Modern sector.

Under the classical sector, there are orchestras, string quartets, ensembles, choirs, acapella groups… children of infamous musicians, pianists, violinists are all in these classical music groups. Instrumental classes with top teachers, trainers, vocalists are available.

Under the modern sector, children of pop singers, celebrities join together to form J-pop bands, singing groups, composing and recording with the finest equipment there is. There are also jazz improvisation groups and electrical instrumental classes available for students. They collaborate frequently with the Ouran Dance Club, who choreographs dance numbers to their compositions.

Tanaka Akira, class 2-A, president of the Music Department, supervising BOTH the classical and modern sector, 1st violinist to the orchestra, daughter of the famous pianist Tanaka Shinchi and legendary violinist Tsuyoshi Yumika, was now looking hopelessly at the empty chairs in front of her, where violinists, violists, cellist should be sitting there for orchestra rehearsals.

'WHERE ARE THEY? I specifically announced that there would be an additional rehearsal for everyone our competition in two weeks!'

Let me explain, it is called the annual Japan Classical Music Festival, only for the most prestigious schools in Japan, of course, which is the most important event for the Ouran Music Department.

'They're at the Host Club,' a girl from the winds section spoke up, almost automatically.

'AGAIN? The competition is in two BLOODY weeks. Do they know the urgency of a full rehearsal? What can't they control their hormones for TWO MORE FRIGGIN' WEEKS?' Akira yelled.

'It is Tuesday. Strings are supposed to be free on Tuesday. It's the only day of the week they get to go to the Host Club. Wednesdays are for us winds, and that is when WE get to go to the Host Club…' reasoned another girl from the winds section.

'You don't have to explain the rules. I was the one who set those rules. But this is a special, additional rehearsal! You all should know better to put rehearsals before entertainment!'

'I should have gone to the Host Club,' a girl muttered, 'It's so much FUN with Tamaki-senpai.'

'I want to see the twins yaoi acts!'

'Me too.'

Akira glared at all of them, all the girls (and boys) visibly shrunk under her demonic stare.

'Akira, there's no use losing your temper, we shouldn't waste time. Go and fetch the girls, while the winds can have a short sectional rehearsal. I'll look over the remaining strings,' reasoned Katsuke Taro, class 2-A, vice-president of the Music Department, head of the Classical sector, 1st violinist.

The girls fawn over Katsuke, he's handsome, artistic, talented, suave… Girls often squeal over him and pester him about joining the Host Club. But he would never in a billion years join the Host Club, as firstly, he's too dedicated to his music, and secondly, and more importantly, he only wants to 'host' one girl, and that is our dear Music Department president. He has the biggest crush on her, but the dense girl doesn't even know.

Akira nodded. She doesn't know of his affections, but she respects him nonetheless. The flames above her head extinguished slightly, as she stalked over to the Third Music room, which was something she hadn't done for, wow, two days in a row, which WAS going to be a record, but unfortunately, the glorious achievement faltered, once again.

So things are not-so-fine, but perfectly normal for the Music Department as well.

Perfectly normal for the Second Music Room.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it--- the first chapter of 'Venture into the Second Music Room'.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Routine Interruptions

**Venture into the Second Music Room**

**A/N: Hello. Speedy update, eh? A big 'THANK YOU' to my reviewers. You're awesome. Muahz. Sooooo... chapter 2! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

Ch. 2 Routine Interruptions

'Why does it take so long to walk from the Second Music Room to the Third?' mumbled Akira.

Our Ouran Music Department president was on her way to the legendary Third Music Room. Well, as this is Ouran High School, the school that is defined by one, prestigious families and two, wealth, it would only be natural if it takes ten minutes to walk from one room to an adjacent room.

When our president pushed open the door to the Third Music Room, she pushed with such paranormally strong force, that it would have broken down if it was not made of the finest construction materials out there.

'Welcome.' A group of handsome hosts, dressed in all black, and sunglasses, pardon, SPY glasses, announced, with rose petals mysteriously floating around them, as our president walked through the double doors.

'Princess Akira! Finally! After years of persuading ('You mean, annoying?'), you finally visited the Host Club!' Tamaki exclaimed in his usual melodramatic demeanor.

'Cut the drama, you obnoxious blond, you know what I want,' Akira said monotonously.

Tamaki immediately went to a corner and brood after being called an obnoxious blond.

'Akira-chan,' interjected Kyouya, 'I'm afraid your… interruption is causing discomfort to our customers, please kindly _leave_.' A demonic aura emitted from his body. _No one minimizes Kyouya Ootori's chances to make more profits!_

True enough, several orchestra girls hid behind the couches or hosts. ('Mori-senpai! Hide us!')

'Don't forget, Ootori, the Music Department has granted you permission to use our Music Room as this… venue for _whatever _you're doing here… You are at our mercy. STRINGS, let's go NOW!' Akira said, totally unaffected by the Shadow King's demonic aura.

A few girls stood quickly and ran to the Second Music Room.

'If I may say so, Akira-chan, Chairman Suoh granted us the permission, not the Music Department,' And you barging in like this every other day, really is…_Ah…_ what's the right word?'

'Profit-depriving?' helped Akira sarcastically.

'I was going for the word, annoying.'

Akira's own demonic aura started to burn, but she also managed to flash an evil smile at Kyouya, mirroring his own.

'Ootori, we, unlike _someone_, are serious about music. We're having our competition in two weeks' time. If it were a normal rehearsal period, the girls from different sections will come at their scheduled time, as both parties agreed upon before term started. But as circumstances change, I NEED the girls now.'

At this, she sent a glare towards the cowering girls, more girls ran for the Second Music Room.

'EVIL-MUSIC-DEPARTMENT-SENPAI, you've got the guts to fight with our mother,' the twins grin.

Kyouya's sent the twins an evil glare, and the twins went running to Haruhi.

'I see. Well, at least they have fun at the Host Club, unlike _some other clubs_,' Kyouya kept his cool, and smirked at Akira.

'We HAVE PLENTY OF FUN, thank you very much. Now is everyone gone…? I still see you, Chris-chan. Come come.' Akira beckoned the girl beside Hunny.

The girl stayed where she was, and sipped her tea.

'Chris-chan, you are testing my patience. I only have one harpist, and that is you. So please _get a move on.'_

The girl stood up, and said, 'I'm not coming, senpai.'

'…WHAT?' Akira shouted.

'You heard her. She said she's not leaving,' the twins reappeared.

The girl said with ferocious passion, 'I don't have fun at rehearsals, I certainly don't like going to those rehearsals, where we get nothing but yelled at or all that. All MY life, I've never been treated like that.'

_Spoiled brat._

'You really don't want to do that,' Akira threatened.

'She really wants to stay, then let her be, Akira-chan, now leave,' Kyouya smirked.

Akira continued her threat, 'Chris-chan, if you've been kicked out of orchestra, what would your mother say?'

The girl gasped. She is the daughter of the conductor of a world-famous orchestra, and infamous harpist of the century. She couldn't risk disappointing her parents, who would be attending the Japan Classical Music Festival. She bowed her head, and ran straight for the Second Music Room.

Akira smiled sweetly at Kyouya and said, 'And you were saying?'

Kyouya narrowed his eyes, but his fake smile slowly spread across his face, 'Please don't come again, and have a nice day.'

With a huff, she turned her back against everyone, muttering, 'And this is why I HATE the Host Club.' Then she left the Third Music Room.

* * *

After club hours, the hosts sat quietly, avoiding Kyouya, as he let his demonic aura continue to surround him.

'Kyouya-senpai, it's just two weeks, the profits would be more or less unmarred… just let it go…' Haruhi said quietly.

'It's not always ONLY about the profits, Haruhi, for a girl like you, that is rather rude of you to make such assumptions,' Kyouya fired at her.

Haruhi grimaced. _Oh, really? That's new for the egoist Shadow King._

'It's a personal grudge,' whispered Tamaki.

'Personal…?' Haruhi said, 'Well… I do notice every time Akira-senpai barges in, Kyouya-senpai ALMOST loses his coolness in front of the customers… So why do they hate each other so much? Why does SHE hate the Host Club so much?'

'It goes back to last year…' the twins said behind her.

* * *

**A/N: There you have itttttttt... chapter two of 'Venture into the Second Music Room'. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**These first three chapters would mainly be revealing the background and stuffffff. The juicy stuff will come later, I promise.**

**R&R!!!!! Muahz.**


	3. Lifeless Rehearsals

**Venture into the Second Music Room**

Chapter Three: Lifeless rehearsals

**A/N: Hello. back with the third chapter of V2Murm. A big 'Thank you' to my awesome reviewers and readers. Er. I know it's still awfully slow in 'action' for these few chapters. BUT I promise there'll be PLENTY of 'action' coming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

'You know we only started the Host Club last year, right?' Hikaru asked.

'Yeah… and?' Haruhi asked.

'What's our mission again?' Tamaki asked.

'Erm… because we have too much time on our hands, we play hosts to ladies and profit off them?' Haruhi said.

'Exactly,' Tamaki said in a very dramatic way, 'We host our beautiful ladies with the exception of Casanova-kun. Ladies. I stress. And what do ladies do, LADY Haruhi?' leaning towards her.

'Erm…' backing away slightly from Tamaki's overflowing pheromones, 'well, we cook and bake…'

'CAKE! And sweet desserts…. And, and…' Hunny interjected.

'No. They don't, because they're rich enough for personal cooks, keep thinking,' Tamaki said.

'Rich bastards,' muttered Haruhi, 'Erm… then I suppose, from a non-commoner point of view, they do stuff like drawing, dancing…'

'And…?' prompted Tamaki.

'Play the piano or whatever instrument…'

'BINGO!' said the twins.

'What's THAT got to do with Kyouya-senpai's grudge against Tanaka-senpai?'

'Well, you see, as ladies are most fond of music and play instruments, many good players are naturally IN the orchestra or whatever group from the Music Department, in which Akira is head of. WE, at Ouran, take pride in having an elite Music Department and famous coaches and conductors to assist us. Most of them are sons and daughters of famous musicians.

'However, we founded Host Club last year, and…' with a dramatic sigh, 'all the girls came flocking to us! They just couldn't resist our charm, that's for sure. We ARE beautiful…' Tamaki laughed, with rose petals floating behind his body.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, saying, 'moving on.'

'So… naturally, the good female players in the Music Department all ditched rehearsals to come to the Host Club, and the Music Department was a MESS. The Ouran orchestra, choir, quintets… lost in ALL the competitions. And, as vice-president last year, Akira was, needless to say, distraught. And she seem to blame it all on the Host Club.'

Haruhi puzzled, 'Why couldn't we hold club meetings at other times?'

'Because we'll lose profits, that's why.' Kyouya stated simply.

Haruhi sweat-dropped. _Evil Shadow King. _'But it still doesn't explain Kyouya-senpai's personal grudge.'

'Oh that's simple. Akira-senpai is Kyouya-senpai's cousin,' the twins said.

'SECOND cousin. My mother's cousin was Akira's father, which makes her my second cousin, so to speak. A rather dreadful and profitless relation if you ask me. Musicians. The Tanaka zaibatsu produces instruments, grand pianos, violins etc., no room for mergers or further integration, unless they conglomerate. AND the head of the Tanaka zaibatsu isn't even Akira's father, but his elder brother. So Akira's father had free reins to explore the depths of music and his own artistic soul, and became one of the biggest violinists in the world, marrying the pianist of the year, hence, Akira was born with such musical talents. Extremely rich and famous, yes, but no use in pursuing Ootori enterprises' future,' Kyouya said.

'So that's why you deliberately went against the Music Department? Because you dislike her family's musical affiliation? That's… stupid,' Haruhi said bluntly.

'HARUHI,' the twins grabbed her, 'how can you tell evil mother he's stupid!?'

'I have no problems with that, Haruhi,' Kyouya said, 'I'm just making a point that though she's remotely related to me. I don't really care what she does, AS LONG AS it doesn't affect mine or the club's profits.'

'You forgot about the huge fight between Kyouya and Akira…' Hunny muttered, fidgeting with his usa-chan.

'OH right!' Tamaki said excitedly, 'Akira came barging into the Third Music Room one day, and shouted at us. Something about how stupid and pointless our club is. And as the Host Club king, it is my duty to protect my club. I had to explain the motives of our Host Club as honorable and gallant. I couldn't let her…'

'I don't want to know what YOU did, senpai,' Haruhi said, clearly irritated.

Tamaki squealed and went over his corner to brood, since 'Daughter yelled at Daddy,' and began crying pools of tears.

'She even personally attacked each one of us with her razor-sharp tongue and it got REALLY bad when it got to Kyou-chan,' Hunny whispered.

Haruhi's eyes widened.

'Not only did she insult his status in his family, his evilness…' Hikaru started.

'She even insulted…' whispered Kaoru.

'Insulted what?' asked Haruhi.

Kaoru whispered something against her ear.

'WHAT? Kyouya-senpai's violin abilities? He can play?'

Kyouya shut his laptop forcefully. 'OBVIOUSLY I can't. That's why she used this against me. "it's the only thing I can't do" she said, "Music dies with me". Well, it is not MY fault I'm not a musical genius. So… with three violin lessons, I can already tell I don't have the potential NOR patience to get far with it, so I've given it up. She mentioned something about "What a coward" I am and such. And THUS, we were NEVER on good terms. She despised my "lack of respect" to music and I didn't appreciate her huge ruckus in front of our guests. That's why we ended up in her wrath. The end.'

Haruhi nodded meekly from Kyouya's fiery speech. _It made much more sense now._

'IN the end, we made an agreement with them, saying they'll have sectional rehearsals and when they're free, the girls can join the Host Club. They can HAVE their group back and we won't lose our customers. But as competition season comes by, she gets paranoid again,' Tamaki concluded.

'How did we get the Third Music Room then?' asked Haruhi.

'You forgot who our Tono's father is, Haruhi,' smirked Hikaru.

'Ah… so I guess that makes Akira-senpai even angrier at the us, right?

'CORRECTO!' the twins exclaimed.

Haruhi clapped her hands. The others stared at her.

'Akira-senpai is the most respectable lady in the world. She's not hormonal-driven like the rest of the girls over you all, and had the galls to stand up against Kyouya-senpai. She is officially my idol,' Haruhi stated, while the others sweat-dropped.

* * *

_2__nd__ music room._

'I'll leave the scolding until AFTER rehearsals,' Akira said, 'Katsue, could you do the tuning?'

Katsuke stood, played an A flat, while the rest of the strings followed, then woodwinds, brass then percussions. 'Tchaikovsky Symphony no. 1.' Katsuke said with his rich bass voice, which got the girls swooning, which was silenced by his glare after a second or so.

They played…

And played…

And played…

They played flawlessly, well they DO have the best teachers that could be employed.

But something's _missing_. Akira thought. It's not right yet. It's still too lifeless. Mechanical. But she didn't know what was wrong. Every note, every rhythm is perfect, yet far from it at the same time. Why?

And they continued playing and playing.

And finally, after Akira's stern warning for the upcoming rehearsal arrangements, the rehearsal ended. The girls quickly ran from the room.

Akira sighed, and placed her violin back into her case.

'Akira, are you alright?' Katsuke asked, clearly concerned.

'Something's missing, Katsuke, but I don't know what,' she sighed.

'Hmmm… the mood right? Wooden and mechanical.'

Akira rubbed her eyes. 'We've got a bigger problem too, about our duet piece. I couldn't find us a pianist.'

'Well, after you yelled at the last one, and scared her off, and with everyone else so preoccupied with their own competitions, it is highly impossible to find another pianist in such short notice,' Katsuke commented lightly.

'I know! I'm sorry. I know it's totally my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. But you know how the stuff concerning the Host Club, gets to me, EVERYTIME!' At the mere mention of the Host Club, she fired up again, literally.

Katsuke smiled, which is something rare and only reserved it for Akira. _Damn. She's so cute when she's riled up._

'Don't worry. I'll find us someone,' Katsuke smiled reassuringly.

Akira looked up at him with awe and thankfulness in her eyes. 'Thanks! Katsuke-kun. I know you're the only one I can count on!'

Katsuke looked into the crystal blue pools of hers, and felt his heart flutter.

_'I'll always be there for you, Akira, will you be my girlfriend?'_ was something he longed to say, but never dared. So he settled with, 'I'm glad,' and flashed her another Akira-reserved smile.

She returned it, and Katsuke's heart melted again. She took her violin case and said her goodbye and ran off to her limousine.

Katsuke gazed upon her retreating back. _What a girl. _And now he has to find them a pianist. _Where could he possibly find one?_

* * *

**A/N: So. I deliberately cut the OCxKyou line. BECAUSE i really can't think of a way to romantically link up the two WITHOUT using old lame plot lines. ;) well. i have something in store for my OCs. and the Host Club members of course! But you'll hv to wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! **

**Please rate and review!**

**MUAHZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**

**G.**


	4. Roaring Surprises

**Venture into the Second Music Room**

Chapter 4: Roaring surprises

**A/N: Oh my God. THANK YOU THANK YOU for your reviews. I love you all. Here's chapter 4, unfortunately, a rather short one, and a predictable one. But nonetheless, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

_2-A Classroom_

'The factorial of x equals to…'

And the teacher droned on and on…

Our Host Club King and Shadow King were listening intently to the teacher's lecture, though clearly both of them knew what was being taught long before this, well, no surprises there, they are the top students of their grade, for crying out loud. Over on the other side of the classroom, the Music Department president and vice-president sat next to each other, were seemingly paying attention to the lesson, and I emphasize the word _seemingly._

Akira, fifth in their class, twirled her pencil with her fingers, occasionally scratching her chin with the back of it. Underneath her math problem sheet was a music score, or more specifically, the orchestra score, circling, highlighting the parts that require more attention. Katsuke leant over to look every now and then. If he thought of any points he would like to add, he would pass Akira notes during the lesson time.

'Entrance too loud, percussions especially,' one note read.

'Bar 81, second system, crescendo not distinct enough- BRASS particularly,' another note read.

'Bar 271, first system, changes from 4/4 time to 3/4 time, rhythm needs to be more precise,' another read.

'Btw, I found us a pianist,' the last note read.

Akira's eyes widened with shock as she took in the words, she glanced at Katsuke, and mouthed, 'Really?'

Katsuke nodded, unsmiling though.

Akira wrote, 'Who?'

Katsuke scribbled back, 'DON'T get mad, please. Like I said you're scared most of them away, he's the best I could find in such short notice.'

Akira wrote back, 'Why would I get mad? THANK YOU, K, I knew I could count on you!'

Just then the bell rang, and the teacher left the room immediately.

'So who's our new accompanist?' asked Akira.

'Akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan! Katsuke-chan! When's rehearsal? What are you playing? Oh! I'm so excited!' Tamaki screeched as he bounced towards them.

'HIM!? HE'S FROM THE BLOODY HOST CLUB. NO. WORSE. HE FOUNDED THE HOST CLULB. YOU KNOW how I DESPISE THE HOST CLUB!' Akira yelled at Katsuke.

Katsuke shifted uncomfortably, 'I told you not to get mad, Akira. He's honestly the only guy I can find!' Katsuke reasoned.

'Have you heard him play?' Akira challenged.

'I only heard from the girls… they eagerly told me about his piano abilities…' Katsuke mumbled.

'WHAT? Then how would we know if he's good enough… he could be…'

'Wow. Tchaikovsky! I love Swan Lake. But you're playing _Winter Daydreams_, I see…' Tamaki commented.

'You KNOW who he is?' Akira raised her eyebrow.

'Of course! Who wouldn't know Tchaikovsky? Every pianist has gone through the Tchaikovsky stage, I believe. Like Nutcracker, Swan Lake…' Tamaki shrugged.

'We're playing Mozart, I'll give you the score later,' Katsuke quickly said.

Akira slapped her forehead and muttered, 'I hope he really knows what he's doing.' And swept out of the classroom, and started down the corridor, only to find herself blocked by Kyouya.

'You'll be receiving our bill soon,' Kyouya smirked.

'What the…'

'You didn't think having Tamaki as your pianist would hinder our club profits? My, my, you're dense, dear cousin.'

'I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THAT IDIOT, AND I HAVE TO PAY FOR IT? NOOOOOOO!' And Akira exploded into flames.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Many of you guessed that the pianist would be none other than Tamaki himself. But to answer some of ur questions, I do believe Tamaki belongs with Haruhi, and so there would be no OCxTamaki. AND good news is I've decided the pairing already, but I'm not telling you......... xDDDDDDD it''s going to be a surprise. I have a clear picture of which direction this story will go, and I'm quite pleased to say it's going to be... out of the ordinary xP.**

**Oh. and someone asked me if I play instruments or not. I do, actually. I'm a pianist myself. And a singer (classical mostly, but I love singing pop too!) And i'm quite an active member in my school's Music Department, HENCE comes inspiration for this story. I'm quite disappointed to see absolutely NO mention of music groups in the manga/anime. That's why I've decided to do something about it. And I can just IMAGINE the extravagant Music Department being shadowed by the Host Club. xPxP.**

**Oh well. Please continue reading this story, and find out what's in store for our favorite Host Club and Music Department! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDdd**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**G.**


	5. Wounded Revelations

**Venture into the Second Music Room**

Chapter 5: Wounded Revelations

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Here comes the fifth chapter of V2MR! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

With the flames of wrath still burning furiously on top of Akira's head, she stomped towards the Second Music Room for the orchestra rehearsal.

'That stinking, good-for-nothing Host Club, infiltrating my Music Department, even getting to the person I could trust most. Damn the Host Club…' Akira muttered.

'I hate the Host Club, I hate it, hate it, HATE it!'

She emphasized her point by banging her head against the wall… HARD against the wall...

* * *

'Why do I still have to be the one to bring them instant coffee… I thought I graduated from being the Host Club dog…' Haruhi muttered, as she ran from the grounds back to the Third Music Room.

She was given the task to purchase instant coffee, which, as dubbed by the Host Club King, is to be the Host Club's signature drink. Haruhi was supposed to buy it yesterday, but because of a lightning storm, the lightning-phobic freshman did not dare to go out.

Haruhi glanced at her watch, '_CRAP! Five minutes till the club opens… if I'm late, Kyouya-senpai's going to add to my DEBT!' _She thought frantically.

'_Is there a shorter route?' _Haruhi turned right instead of the normal left, _'The customers would be all using the normal route, it would be impossible to penetrate through the crowds of hormonal-driven girls.' _

'_KYAAAAA! HARUHI-KUN!' the crowd of girls with popping hearts in their eyes would squeal… _Just thinking about it made Haruhi shudder.

She hugged the brown package holding jars of instant coffee tighter against her chest, and blindly ran with all her might down the corridor ('_Damn my short legs!'_). Little did she know, that corridor was exactly where the Second Music Room and our slightly dizzy Music Department president were…

* * *

After 3 seconds, a huge BANG sounded across the corridor, as Haruhi collided with Akira with a giant force. Both of them fell hard on their bottoms. The instant coffee jars shattered, and fragments of glass flew everywhere.

'I'm sorry, are you alright?' Haruhi asked anxiously.

'Nevermind… it was an accident…' Akira groaned, patting her buttock, tried to get up.

'Akira-senpai? Oh… I'm REALLY sorry. I was too careless… be careful, I'll pick up the…'

Akira let out a yelp of pain, as her hand rested on a couple of broken shards of glass when she was trying to stand up. She looked at her fingers, and saw blood gushing out of the wound.

'My hand…' she said weakly, 'a violinist's hand…'

'Oh my goodness… I'm so sorry, really I am, I didn't mean to… I mean… I shouldn't have ran recklessly… Oh god, this is my fault.' Haruhi walked over to Akira's side.

'It was an accident…' Akira grimaced, 'but my hand… how can I play the violin with this wound… the competition…' At this, Akira started tearing up.

'Here, let me see it.'

Haruhi took Akira's hand, and wiped the blood with a handkerchief. She also fished her pockets for a bandage. A cute hello-kitty bandage. And she expertly helped Akira bandage her wound.

Akira watched '_him' _work. Haruhi's delicate hands gently worked its magic. Akira looked at '_his' _face… '_What a good-looking guy.' _Akira thought, '_Argh. I shouldn't be thinking this right now… my hand…what could be worse than a musician's hand being wounded?'_

'There, I'm sorry I don't have any other bandages, but it's a sterilized bandage, so it should help your wound to heal. I'm really sorry about this, especially for a violinist like you…' Haruhi looked up towards Akira.

Akira met the wide, chocolate eyes of Haruhi, and blushed. 'Um… that's alright. It was just an accident. Thank you for bandaging me. It's a cute one too. Funny how a guy would carry such things.' Akira let out a giggle.

'Uh… I got this from the sickroom just now, I… uh… have a wound on my knee too. They only have these… colorful ones…' Haruhi lied. Truth is, she had a paper cut last night and she couldn't find any other bandages other than these hello-kitty ones at home, well… this was because her father only bought bandages that are 'pink and cute'.

Akira smiled. Haruhi was shocked to see Akira so normal… _Wait… Does she even know that I'm in the Host Club…_

Akira stuck her hand out, 'I'm Tanaka Akira. 2nd year.'

'Fujioka Haruhi. 1st year.'

'Haruhi… Haruhi… I'm sure I've heard of your name somewhere… are you in the Music Department as well?'

'No,' Haruhi said, as she helped Akira up.

'Hm… but I'm sure I've seen the name before…'

Haruhi laughed uncomfortably, 'I'm not that famous around here, it's natural for you to not remember my name.' Well… quite unnatural for a girl to forget the names of the infamous hosts, really.

'Oh. Well. Nice to meet you anyway.'

'Same here.'

Haruhi found Akira quite likeable if she's not in a temper. _As long as she doesn't know I'm from the Host Club…_

Unfortunately, Haruhi's heart dropped, as she heard a familiar, 'HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHI!!!!!!!'

Akira's head whipped towards the direction of where the voice came from, and saw a blond-haired blur whooshed by her, and tackled Haruhi.

'HARUHI! DADDY WAS SO WORRIED. WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE THE SECOND MUSIC ROOM?' Tamaki screamed next to Haruhi's ear, hugging her tightly.

'Can't… breathe…' Haruhi struggled against his arms.

'YOU… and HIM…?' Akira was shocked beyond words, she muttered darkly, 'I know where I've heard your name…' Her mind flew to the different girls in her class squealing 'Haruhi-kun'.

'_Host Club,' _Akira's eyes narrowed.

'Eh? Akira-chan? What are you doing here with Haruhi?' Tamaki asked, innocently.

'ACCIDENT, I THOUGHT this was an ACCIDENT. Well, it's SO clear now. Fujioka Haruhi. I'M SUCH A FOOL. IT'S A HOST CLUB SABOTAGE. NOTHING IS WORSE TO A VIOLINIST THAN TO INJURE HER HAND,' Akira screamed.

'No, no, no,' Haruhi tried to defend herself, 'I didn't mean to… really. I'm really sorry. It was purely an accident…'

'THERE'S NO USE LYING. I'M SURE THE INSOLENT SHADOW KING AND THIS IDIOT BLODND IS BEHIND THIS. Because of my GRUDGE against Host Club, and my hindering-your-profits! YOU HURT ME INTENTIONALLY SO THAT I CAN'T PARTICIPATE IN THE MUSIC FESTIVAL. SO THAT I WOULD CANCEL THE REHEARSALS, AND SO THE GIRLS CAN COME TO THE HOST CLUB. SO THAT YOU (to Tamaki) CAN GO BACK TO YOUR HOST CLUB ACTIVITIES RATHER THAN BEING THE PIANIST!'

'No, really, it's not like that… ' Haruhi said weakly.

'WELL. GUESS WHAT? THOSE ARE NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. EVEN WITH AN INJURY, I'M NOT QUITTING ANYTHING. I'M STILL GOING TO PLAY THE VIOLIN! NO MATTER WHAT!'

'Akira-chan. We did not plan this, I assure you. It is not our intention to sabotage your Music Department, and I was and am still very excited to be your pianist,' Tamaki said seriously.

'LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIEVE YOU, YOU OBNOXIOUS BLOND!'

'Haruhi will not do something like that. I give you my word for this,' Tamaki continued.

'YOUR WORD DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING. You HATE the Music Department. Your precious Host Club DESTROYED MY MUSIC DEPARTMENT LAST YEAR, and you're doing it AGAIN!'

'Akira-chan, please listen to reason. I do NOT hate the Music Department. Rather, I love music. Just… I do not agree with your ways of dealing with music,' Tamaki said.

'MY way? Oh… now you're REFERRING to my leadership? My talent? My musicianship?' Akira challenged.

'No. Just how you hold rehearsals. Have you ever reflect upon the fact that girls choose the Host Club rather than your Music Department? Maybe because they're not having FUN, Akira-chan. You concentrate on perfection all the time, you neglect the FUN of music, the WARMTH of music and the PASSION for music,' Tamaki said.

Akira pondered on this a bit. 'You don't know anything!'

'I do, and I am right. People would rather accept others being at fault than admitting their own wrongs. You blame everything onto the Host Club, rather than acknowledging your own faults. You are biased against us, and even this incident! Upon hearing Haruhi being involved in the Host Club, you immediately started blaming Haruhi for intentionally hurting your fingers, than her… HIS carelessness, the fact that this is simply an accident. How would you succeed?' Tamaki questioned.

Akira stood speechless. She hated to admit that the obnoxious blond actually had some sense. She didn't know what to say.

'A…Akira…-senpai… I'm really really sorry about it. I was trying to run to the Third Music Room with this shorter route. It is entirely MY fault, MY carelessness… please forgive me,' Haruhi pleaded, with her adorable eyes.

Akira softened a bit, but scoffed, 'I… just… be careful next time…' Then opened the Second Music Room door, and went inside quickly.

Haruhi bent down to pick up the remaining shards of glass. Tamaki said, 'Leave it to the janitors, they'll clean it up. Are you alright?'

'Yea… Thanks, Tamaki-senpai.'

Tamaki blushed, 'Let's go…'

Just then, the Second Music Room doors opened, and Akira poked her head out, 'Suoh, duet rehearsal's here at 5, after your club hours and after my orchestra rehearsals. Be on time.' And she went back in again.

Tamaki chirped, 'Okay! See you later then!' Then with pulled Haruhi's hand, and went skipping back to the Third Music Room.

* * *

Back in the Second Music Room.

Akira pondered, _'Fun? Warmth? Passion? Are these the keys to the missing elements of our piece? But how could I bring them to the orchestral piece?'_

Akira closed her eyes momentarily, and saw Haruhi's brown eyes. _Warmth, _she thought, _Wait… what am I thinking? He's in the bloody Host Club! _

Akira shook it off, and took out her violin, and played. Her hand didn't hurt, just slightly uncomfortable, but still managed to play the violin. Akira looked at her injured hand and saw the hello-kitty bandage, and saw Haruhi's brown eyes in her mind's eye again. _AHHHH! Stay out of my head!!!!_

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Quite unexpected, eh? I DID say Tamaki belongs with Haruhi. Doesn't mean there can't be crushes or other romantic entanglement involving either of them. x))) Oh well. It might even be a catalyzer for the TxH relationship. xD Who knows?? Well. I do. But... zip. My lips are sealed.**

**Next up: duet practice. x) **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW and i'll update sooner than you think!**

**Muahz.**

**G.**


End file.
